


What's In a Name

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Teen Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Izzy's interest in genetics brought more secrets to light than should have been possible. Jace being a Herondale was shock enough. What Alec wasn't expecting though was to learn something his mom had wanted buried forever. Robert Lightwood was not his father.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 130
Kudos: 274





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I read a little drabble where Luke was Alec's dad and became mildly obsessed with the idea. I've been slowly working on this for a while and finally got it to a point of being able to post. I hope you enjoy it!

A Shadowhunter falls in love only once, and for Maryse Trueblood, that love happened quite young. Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t with the man her mother wanted her to. In her mind, her love was leagues better. Lucian Graymark was kind and compassionate. He truly saw her. Unlike Robert Lightwood, who couldn’t see much past himself. 

So she ignored her family’s wishes and loved Lucian with everything she had. She even followed him to the Circle. Despite how much she loved him, that one action caused everything to change. Valentine Morgenstern got so into her mind, his ideals became her own. So much so that when Luke was attacked and changed, she betrayed him.

No matter the greatness of her love for Lucian, she believed the things Valentine spewed. The vile things he said about how Lucian was no longer himself. She believed the Circle leader was in just as much pain at his loss. Luke was, after all, his  _ parabatai _ . If one half of someone’s soul knew that they were now a monster, then of course she believed him. 

No matter what beliefs she had, she was heartbroken. She had lost the only man she would ever love. She felt that loss like a physical piece of herself. She knew she would never love again, and finally agreed with her mother’s insistent nagging to do the one thing she had always wanted Maryse to do. Marry Robert Lightwood. 

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew that she truly had no other options. She just hoped that it would put her life in the right direction. Only, days before the wedding, her world came crashing down on her once more instead. 

She was pregnant. With Lucian’s child. At one point, this would have been the greatest news she could have ever received. She would have been shouting it from the rooftops. Now though, it was something that she could never tell anyone. Something that could never, ever get out. 

In fact, for a moment, she contemplated not even carrying it to term. It only took one thought of Lucian’s warm eyes and soft smile for her to change her mind. She already loved this baby more than anything. She may never have Lucian again, but she had his child. Even if she was the only one who would ever know.


	2. Realizations

Alec has heard his entire life that he should be called Alexander Trueblood. That he was his mom’s spitting image. From their coloring of deep caramel skin, thick black hair and rich hazel eyes with more chocolate than green, to his facial structure. They shared high cheekbones and long, though elegant, noses. He was told that it was like Robert had no hand in his creation. It took until he was thirteen to learn how true that was. 

It was right after Izzy’s eleventh birthday and the young girl was overly enthusiastic about the new science books and kits she received. One of which was focused on genetics and DNA. 

“It’s so cool!” she exclaimed exuberantly. “How genetics work. Can you imagine what ours look like? How different Nephilim would be to a mundane?”

“I’m sure it's interesting.” Alec agreed, Jace nodding along easily. 

“Let’s see what DNA profiles the Clave has!” she practically ordered them. ”Oh, I know! Let’s look at ours too! We can compare them to all the DNA profiles the Clave has, see how closely Nephilim families are related!”

“Are you planning on stabbing us?” Jace asked, his hands going behind his back as if to hide them. 

“Only with a needle!” she assured him with a wide grin. 

The newly  _ parabatai _ pair shared a nervous look, but eventually relented. It was hard not to when faced with Izzy’s wide puppy eyes. 

She practically squealed and pounced onto them in order to prick their fingers. She didn’t waste time by using the things she had been gifted, instead she immediately jumped into using some sort of scientific contraption the Institute had to process their blood through the Clave. 

Alec didn’t really have much interest in whatever she was trying to learn, but he stayed with her anyway as she fiddled with the computer for a few minutes and then printed something out. 

“So, the Clave has genetic profiles of most of us. For identification and such. I had ours compared to the whole Clave. It’ll show the closest genetics to each of us on both sides. Alec’s and I’s should be basically the same.”

Alec accepted the print out she gave him. He was about to glance down at it when Jace let out a strangled gasp and a rush of shock filled their new bond. 

“What, what’s wrong?” Alec asked, his head jerking up to look at his brother. Jace’s eyes were wide and the grip on the paper in his hands was white. 

“This can’t be right.” he said in a small voice. 

Izzy frowned and crossed her arms. “Of course it's right. DNA doesn’t lie, Jace.”

“It has to be wrong.” he shook the paper harshly. “This thing, it says I’m a Herondale!”

“What!” Izzy and Alec gasped, the former reaching out to snatch the printed results. Her eyes widened and a gasp of her own left her. 

“By the Angel! You  _ are _ a Herondale!”

“How?!” Jace’s voice cracked. Alec shook his head and laid a hand on his brother’s arm. 

“I don’t know,  _ parabatai _ . Let’s take this to dad, see what he says?”

Izzy and Jace agreed immediately and the three of them practically trampled into Robert’s office. The Institute Head stared at them in shock at the entrance. A look that only grew as they explained what they had found. 

He seemed in disbelief at first, until Izzy handed both hers and Jace’s results over. “Mine is perfectly correct. It means Jace’s is too, right?” she insisted earnestly and Robert couldn’t help but nod. 

“Jace, this does seem really irrefutable.” Robert remarked and the blonde frowned. 

“What does it mean? Do I have to leave?”

“No!” Alec exclaimed at the same time as Izzy. He shook his head adamantly. “You’re our brother! My  _ parabatai _ . You aren’t going anywhere!”

“Alec is right, Jace.” Robert assured him. “You’re my son. You aren’t leaving us.”

Jace’s shoulders seemed to sag in relief. “Thank the Angel. I don’t want to go anywhere. I don’t care what that paper says. I’m a Lightwood now.”

“Of course you are, son.” Robert agreed before nodding to the paper. “I should still take this to Inquisitor Herondale. She’ll want to know.”

Jace only hesitated for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, I guess having a grandmother could be cool.”

The Inquisitor, of course, insisted on the Clave performing their own tests. Tests that showed the same results. His  _ parabatai _ was absolutely a Herondale. 

In the coming weeks that followed, Alec had completely forgotten about his own DNA print out. There was so much going on with Jace’s revelation that it had never even crossed his mind. That is, until he found it in the pocket of his favorite hoodie. 

He had never actually gotten a chance to look at Izzy’s, and he was really curious about their extended family. So instead of tossing the little sheet away, he unfolded it and glanced down. 

One half of it, the Trueblood side, was exactly what he was expecting. However, the paternal right side wasn’t in any way. Where there should have been Robert Lightwood and his relatives was a different name. Lucian Graymark. 

Alec stared at it numbly. What did that mean? His father wasn’t really his father? Did he know? Did his mom? Alec clenched the paper in his hand tightly. He had to know, and his mother was the only one who could give it to him. 

He found her in the training room, expertly moving around a broadsword. He always liked watching his mother train, but now really wasn’t a time for it. Instead of respectfully waiting for her to finish, he cleared his throat. 

Maryse froze in a downward swing and turned to face him with a questioning look on her face. “Alec? What’s wrong?”

“Mama, I need to talk to you.” he told her in a soft voice he hadn’t used in years. It was enough to make her practically drop her sword and hurry to his side. 

“What happened?”

He wanted to hesitate, to doubt what this paper said, but after everything with Jace he knew not to. So with no hesitation he handed it over to her. 

If he had doubted before, the small gasp and widening of her eyes crashed that doubt immediately. “Oh Alec. After Jace, I had feared you’d find out. When you didn’t say anything these past few weeks, I thought maybe Izzy hadn’t done yours.”

“You mean hoped.” he said, his voice small. “You never would have told me, would you?”

A pained look crossed her features and she sighed. “No. No, Alec. I likely wouldn’t have.”

“Why?” he implored and she sighed again. 

“You don’t understand.”

“Then make me understand!” he exclaimed. “I deserve to know the truth.

Her expression turned grim and she nodded. “Yes. Yes, you do. Come, let's go to your room. We need the privacy.”

He followed his mom silently, apprehension filling him. He had no idea what he was about to hear, but he knew it would change everything. 

As soon as they entered his room, Maryse put silencing and locking runes on the door. She then sat on his bed and patted the spot beside her. He sat down and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“When I was a teenager, only a few years older than you, my parents wanted me to marry Robert. I refused though, because I was already in love.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “With this Lucian Graymark?”

Maryse nodded. “Lucian is my first and only love. I had no desire to be with anyone else.”

Alec nodded. He didn’t understand love, really, but he knew enough to know whoever he loved likely wouldn’t be agreed with by his parents. “What happened?”

Maryse gave a heavy sigh. “Lucian was turned into a werewolf. I.., I’ve grown up with so many prejudices that I completely cut him off.” Tears sprang to her eyes and she shook her head. “I have regretted that decision more and more every day. Especially as you grew up. The older you get, the more and more I saw Lucian in you.”

“Does dad,” he frowned and gave a small sigh, “I guess I mean Robert, does he know?”

Maryse shook her head. “I found out about you days before our wedding. With Lucian turned and my selfish and awful thoughts on him, I had no reason not to marry Robert. I couldn’t, however, lose you. Everyone thinks you were almost three months early, because I told Robert you happened on our wedding night.”

“Oh.” Alec stared down at his hands. “I hoped he had, then maybe it would make sense that he liked the others so much more.”

“Alec.” Maryse said, her voice pained. He glanced over at her and his frown deepened. From the look on her face, it seemed like she had had that thought as well. 

It was painful to know his mom could see, and maybe even felt, the favoritism as well. He had known his parents loved the other three more, and now with a reason he thought maybe he’d feel better about it. He didn’t. 

Though, this Lucian Graymark was his father. Not Robert Lightwood. Maybe he had a chance to have a loving paternal relationship. 

“I want to meet him.” he said firmly and his mother’s frown deepened. 

“I don’t know if that's a good idea, Alec.”

“For me, or for you?” he asked and she blinked, expression turning shocked. 

“I suppose wanting to keep it from him is just me being selfish again.”

Alec didn’t agree, or disagree. Just stared at her. She must have seen that he was absolutely serious and would find him with or without her, because she eventually nodded. 

“Okay, Alexander. I’ll introduce you while Robert is in Idris next week.”

* * *

Detective Luke Garroway was stressed and exhausted. Between a case going nowhere and Jocelyn adamantly insisting on erasing Clary’s memories, he felt as if nothing was going right. He knew he didn’t have a say in his best friend's daughter’s life, but she was the closest thing he had to a daughter. He only wanted what was best for her. 

Jocelyn was sure it was complete separation from the Shadow World. Luke, though, was nervous that someday that would come to bite them in the ass. That it would actually end up hurting Clary. His insistence had led to their third fight on the topic. A fight that was causing his frustration to be nearly palpable. 

“Trouble in paradise, Garroway?” The Captain asked as she stopped by his desk. He gave her a shake of his head. 

“No, everything’s fine. Just a little stressed.”

“Take a break. In fact, there’s a woman here looking for you. Talk to her then take lunch.” He frowned and tilted his head. “Did she say why?”

She shrugged. “Said it was a personal reason. Alaric showed her to one of the receiving rooms."

Luke glanced towards his partner and packmate who made a come here motion with his fingers. He said his goodbyes to the Captain and went to join him. 

“What is it?”

“She’s a Shadowhunter.” he hissed, eyes wide. “She refused to say what she wanted. Just that she’d wait as long as necessary and that it’s important.”

Luke’s frown deepened. “I guess I should go see what she wants then.”

“Call if you need backup.”

Luke just waved his concern away and headed towards the receiving room only to immediately freeze. Of all the people he expected to see, she was the absolute last one.

Maryse Trueblood, Lightwood he supposed it was now, was the only woman he had ever loved with all of his heart. After his  _ parabatai’s _ betrayal, her refusal to have anything to do with him was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. Seeing her was like a seraph blade to the heart. 

“Maryse.”

She looked up and bounced to her feet, hands immediately clasping before her. “Lucian.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the air around them thick. He eventually cleared his throat and asked, “What can I do for you?”

“I have something really important I need to talk to you about.” she admitted, nerves coming off her form. 

“Shadow World related?”

“Us related.”

Luke frowned and crossed his arms. “Maryse, you’ve made it absolutely clear fourteen years ago that there is no us. I don’t know what more we’d have to say.”

He made to turn away, but her loud voice stopped him. “You have a son!”

He froze, his entire body unable to move even an inch. His lungs stopped working and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. “What did you just say?”

“The Clave and Robert think my eldest was two and a half months early. He wasn’t. He was born exactly when he was supposed to. He’s yours.”

Luke stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“Why’re you telling me this now? Why after fourteen years even bother?”

“Because Alec found out.” she admitted softly, regret all over her features. He couldn’t tell if it was regret for keeping it a secret or for it being found out. “My daughter is into science and she had them run their DNA against the Clave’s. He knows you’re his father.”

“I want to meet him.” Luke said firmly. 

A soft smile graced her features and she nodded. “He said the same thing.”

“When can I?”

“Now, if you’d like.” she nodded towards the precinct’s exit. “He’s at a café down the street. He didn’t want to come in, in case you didn’t want to know him.”

“Of course I want to know him!” he exclaimed. The idea of not knowing his son ludicrous. His son. He actually had a son!

“I thought you’d say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm super excited by the response this has gotten so far. Hope you continue to enjoy and would love to hear from you! :)


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Luke meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very long day at work tomorrow, so I'm not sure I'd be able to get this up. So here it is a day early. Enjoy!

Alec was nervous and he didn’t know how to stop fidgeting. He’d convince himself to still, and another dark biting thought would break into his resolve. As soon as it did, it caused his skittish energy to break out. 

What if Lucian didn't want to meet him? Or met him and didn’t like him? What would he do if he was given three parents, and wasn’t good enough for any of them?

He knew it was futile to panic. He had no idea what that day would bring. Panicking wasn’t worth it. For all he knew, Lucian could like him and he’d be able to leave this café with an actual parental relationship. There was no need to think up worst case scenarios. 

He had just convinced himself that everything would go well, when he saw his mom entering the café. The sight of the man behind her immediately caused his worry to give a dramatic spike once more. 

Lucian Graymark was a tall man with dark skin and deep brown eyes. Even from a distance, Alec could see their subtle similarities. The shape of their eyes, the broadness of their forms, and even their full mouths. He had never once seen himself in Robert Lightwood, because he was very much Lucian Graymark’s. 

The older man seemed to be studying him with just as much intent. When their eyes met, it caused a small nervous smile to grace his features. It was a smile Alec echoed as he stood. 

“Alec,” his mom said as they reached his side. “This is Lucian.”

“Luke.” The man corrected gently. “I’m so happy to get to meet you, Alec.”

His tone was beyond sincere, and eyes frighteningly honest. It was a strange sight for him to see from a parent. He couldn't help but to fidget with the fingers of his left hand with static, nervous, energy. 

“Yeah. You too.”

“Why don’t you guys sit and talk. I’ll get us some sandwiches.” Maryse suggested with a soft tone and gentle smile. 

Alec gave an absentminded nod as he almost dropped himself into his vacated chair. While he moved to sit, Luke followed, slowly sitting across from him. Neither paid attention to Maryse as she went to the counter. They were too busy staring at each other. After a moment of loaded silence, Luke spoke up. 

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Uhm, what do you want to know?”

“Everything.” he replied firmly. 

Alec shrugged self consciously. “Well, there isn't a lot to tell. I’m an archer?” It came out as more of a question, but Luke smiled nonetheless.

“Oh? What made you choose the bow?”

“Have always considered myself a protector. My brother Jace and sister Izzy are always in the thick of things, have been since we started training. I want to be able to keep them both safe, even from a distance.”

“That's very admirable.”

He just shrugged again. “I love being a big brother. I’d do anything to keep them safe.”

Luke’s smile widened and he asked curiously, “What do you do for yourself? Hobbies I mean.”

“Uh,” Alec frowned, “nothing really? I train a lot. Sometimes I read?”

“What sort of books?”

“Fiction. I like being able to disappear into a different world.” he admitted. “Especially when mine gets to be too much.”

Luke’s expression morphed into a frown and his tone turned to worry. “In what way?”

Another shrug, this one full of regret. He shouldn’t have said that. “Nothing important. Just, you, know how Shadowhunters can be."

“I do.” he agreed firmly. “It's near impossible to have a childhood, especially for a young man who is already a protector. A leader.”

Alec blinked in surprise. “You think I’m a leader?”

“I can tell you are. Natural born. The kind that garners real respect. Intelligent and dedicated.”

“Oh. No, that’s more Jace and Izzy. She’s the smart one, and Jace is the one everyone loves. The perfect Shadowhunter. Plus, it turns out he’s a Herondale. If any of us is a leader, it's him.”

“Alec.” Luke’s voice was soft as he said his name. “Don’t lift your siblings up at the expense of yourself. Izzy can be smart and Jace can be a brilliant soldier, but that doesn’t diminish you.”

“You don’t even know who I am.” his voice held something akin to fear in it. He felt as if voicing the thought out loud would remind Luke that Alec was a stranger. A stranger with the potential to be a burden. He wasn’t expecting the man’s response.

“No.” he gave him an open, reassuring smile. “But I’d very much like to.”

Alec shyly returned the smile, relief flooding him, and nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that too. A lot.”

Maryse returned then, a tray balanced in her hands. With her arrival, the conversation became stilted and awkward as they ate. Despite any conversing done being brief. When the meal began to come to a close, Luke spoke up. His words were something that Alec had been hoping for more than he was willing to admit. 

“I want to be in Alec’s life.”

He said it with such determination that Alec felt a rush of something he never had before. Acceptance. A parent actually wanting to know him. To spend time with him. It was a surreal experience. 

“I want that too.” he stated eagerly, and as confident as the other man had been. 

Maryse glanced between them, her brows furrowed. After a moment she nodded. “Okay. Would you be alright spending weekends together?”

“Absolutely.” Luke agreed while Alec nodded. 

“Starting this coming weekend?” He asked. 

Luke glanced over at Alec and then back to Maryse. “If you both don’t mind, I’d like to take you shopping this afternoon, Alec. Buy things for your room so that you have a space that is your own before you come over.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Oh, Luke, no you don’t have to do that.”

“You’re my son, Alec. Making sure you have your own space is an absolute bare minimum requirement.”

Alec turned his wide eyes to his mom who gave a hesitant smile. “Do you think you’ll be okay, Alec? I know he’s new to you, but I trust Lucian. You’ll have a good time, I’m sure.”

He glanced back to Luke who gave an encouraging smile. He only took a second more to think about it before he was nodding. “Yeah. Sure. That sounds like fun.”

* * *

After agreeing that Alec would come with him for a few hours, Luke took a moment to call the Captain. He let her know that he had a family emergency come up, without giving specifics. She was understanding and told him to take the day, as well as to let her know if there was anything she could do for him. 

When he came back to the table, it was just in time to catch the tail end of what Maryse was saying. “...and I’ll pick you up. We’ll think of something to tell Jace and Izzy.”

Alec’s face became immediately shuttered. “I’m not lying to them.”

“Alexander.”

“No.” he resolutely shook his head. “I’m not lying to my parabatai and sister.”

Maryse let out a heavy sigh. “Okay. Fine. But only those two.”

Alec gave a single, firm nod and Maryse stood. She stopped by Luke’s side and gave him a hesitant smile. 

“Lucian, for what it's worth, I’m sorry.”

He wanted to ask for what part, but refused to drudge the emotions up in front of their son. Instead he only gave a short nod. 

Her expression darkened. A lonely saddened look that had been hidden in her eyes suddenly apparent. She too, did not voice her feelings. Instead she said, “He’ll call me when you’re finished.”

“I can drive him back to the Institute.”

She glanced at Alec and then gave a small nod. “Yes. I suppose that works as well.” She seemed to hesitate for a moment, another nervous glance aimed towards their son. 

Luke gave her a small smile. “Alec and I will be okay.”

“Yeah, mom.” Alec said himself as he took the few steps to them. “I’ll be good.”

She gave one more firm nod and then left the café. Her exit left the newly found father and son to stare at one and other with an apprehensive, yet excited, energy. 

“Have you ever been to a Target?” Luke asked after a moment and Alec shook his head.

“No, I haven’t been to a lot of mundane places.”

“I figured as much. Would that be an okay place to go? They have a fairly decent amount of room decorations and things like that.”

Alec gave him a shy smile. “I’d be okay with anywhere.”

“Target it is then.”

On the drive over, Luke couldn’t help how often he glanced over at his son. The young teen looked so much like Maryse, yet he could see himself in him. Not only himself, but his family as well. It was the oddest, most amazing feeling. 

He had never expected to have children, and there he was with a son. A son who had thirteen years of life he had missed out on. He never saw him take his first steps. He didn’t know what his first word was. He hadn’t been there for his rune ceremony. So much time missed, and so much he was determined to make up for. 

He would, too. Starting with giving Alec a safe space away from the Institute. Something that was purely his. He would learn everything there was to know about his son. Do everything in his power to give him the best life possible. 

At that moment, Alec seemed beyond nervous, almost timid. When they reached the store, he hung back beside Luke. As they entered, his dark hazel eyes went impossibly wide. 

“You okay?” Luke asked while pulling a cart towards them. 

He hesitated for a flash of time and then nodded. “Yeah, there’s a lot of people in here. Crowds aren’t really my thing.”

“Are you okay to stay? We can order everything online if that would make you more comfortable?”

Alec gave him a shocked look, as if he wasn’t expecting the offer, and shook his head. “No, I’m okay. We’re here.”

“If you’re sure, Alec.”

The teen gave a determined nod and dutifully followed behind Luke. They made their way to the housing section, Alec on guard and not once leaving his side. It was such a Shadowhunter behavior, that not for the first time, Luke found himself cursing the race he was born as. 

Alec was so orderly and well behaved, it was like he was a decade older than he was. He nodded along with most things Luke pointed at or suggested. He appeared very easy to please, no fuss at all in his choices. He went with simple for most things. A navy and black comforter, black dresser and end tables, and simple grey lamps were among the things he agreed to. The most straightforward and mature things caught his eye. Well, all but one. 

Luke was feeling between two different types of pillows when he noticed Alec was no longer right behind him. He lifted his head and found the teen staring at a huge conglomeration of stuffed animals. One of his hands was lightly touching the fluffy faux fur of a plush jaguar. 

Luke grinned at the pure innocence of the sight and asked, “Do you like animals, Alec?”

He jerked his hand away from the jaguar as if he had been burnt and then immediately fell into a parade rest. “Uhm, yes. Yes I do. I don’t really see a lot of them though.”

Luke frowned and walked to his side in order to place a hand on his shoulder. “Alec, you don't need to hide from me. If you want something, please, tell me.”

“Okay.” he replied immediately, as if accepting orders. 

He gave him a sad smile, hating that the boy seemed so much more like a soldier than a child and asked, “You want the jaguar?”

Alec hesitated for only a moment before giving a shy nod. “Yeah, yeah I’d like him.”

“Then he’s yours.”

From then, Luke paid attention to the things Alec was drawn to without prompting. His son seemed to love anything soft to the touch. His hands incapable of not stroking every fleece blanket he passed. Luke didn’t hesitate to add three of the thickest ones, a red, a navy and a silver, to the cart. 

He asked Alec if he wanted to find some small decorations, but he shook his head. “This is plenty, Luke, thank you. It's more than enough.”

“I want you to be comfortable, to have your own space.”

“I’m sure I will be.”

He did seem happy, but Luke had realized another important fact. He doubted Alec would ever straight up ask for something he wanted. Or something he wanted to do. So as they were heading back to the Institute, Luke brought up something he thought Alec might enjoy. 

“This weekend, would you like to go to the zoo?”

Alec turned a surprised expression to him and then slowly smiled. “Yeah, actually. That sounds like a lot of fun.”

Luke beamed. “Good. I’m glad. I'll be sure to make it a lot of fun.”

When they reached the Institute, he twisted in his seat to smile at Alec. “I’m incredibly glad I got to meet you, Alec. That you wanted to get to know me."

His son gave a shy smile of his own. “Me too. I was beyond worried you wouldn’t like me, or wouldn’t want to know me.

Luke’s smile fell immediately. “Why?”

He gave a self conscious shrug. “I guess because my mom lied to you? Because she hurt you? I didn’t know if you would want that reminder around.”

He reached over to place his hand lightly on Alec’s shoulder. “What happened between Maryse and I is exactly that. Between us. You’re my son and I want to know everything about you. I’m very happy I get to have you in my life and am incredibly sorry for every single moment I missed.”

Alec’s expression turned into a blindingly bright smile. “Not your fault. And thank you, Luke. That, that means a lot. I’m looking forward to getting to know you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You're all beyond lovely! Hope to hear from you!


	4. Becoming Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a couple days late! I spent the last two sick, which was not fun, and lamenting my inability to look at a computer screen. I hope the chapter makes up for its tardiness!

Alec was almost floating when he came home from meeting Luke. He hadn’t been expecting for the man to want him in his life so wholeheartedly. It was a brilliant feeling knowing that his parent wanted him for him. That he wanted to get to know Alec. Wanted to actually know Alec.

As soon as he was in the Institute, he immediately sought out Izzy and Jace. He wanted to tell them everything that had happened that day. As soon as he found them, without any hesitation, he guided them to his room. The moment that they were seated, he began to explain where he had been. When he finished speaking, they both stared at him in shock until Izzy spoke up. 

“What's he like?” she asked curiously. 

“He’s nice.” Alec replied with a simple shrug. “He took me to this store to buy things for a room in his house. It was really generous. He even made sure it was something I like. He says he wants to get to know me.”

Jace gave him a relieved look. “I’m happy for you, parabatai. I know that you and Robert have never really been, uh, close.”

Alec frowned. For some reason he was saddened a bit that his brother had noticed that he and Robert hadn’t been able to get close. Nevertheless, he nodded and spoke a bit sadly. “Yeah. I uhm, actually thought that he knew. Mom says he doesn't, though. I guess he straight up doesn't like me.”

Izzy frowned herself and leaned her head against his shoulder. “You like Luke?”

He rested his head against hers with a nod. “Yeah, Iz. I'm sure knowing him will be really good for me.”

“As long as you’re happy big brother, then we’re happy for you too.”

“Absolutely.” Jace agreed.

He gave them both relieved grins. “Thank you, guys.”

Alec hadn’t thought that his siblings would be angry, or begrudge him wanting to know his father. Still though, he was relieved at their easy acceptance. That they didn't mind his not technically being a Lightwood. It made it much easier to look forward to that coming weekend. Something that he did in spades.

That anticipation caused the rest of the week to draw by monotonously. It consisted almost only of training and more training. While having a desperate wish for the weekend. He was far past eager to go to the zoo with Luke, and wished time would hurry up. 

When Friday evening arrived, he practically ran out of the Institute to meet Luke at his car. When he reached it though, a nervousness hit him. What if he was wearing rose colored glasses? What if Luke wasn’t as excited to see him as he was to see Luke?

Opening the door to the car, he was met by an the most blinding smile he had ever seen. He seemed almost as eager as Alec, easing the teens fears significantly. 

“Alec! How has your week been?”

He gave a soft smile of his own and shrugged as he clicked the safety belt in place. “Okay? We did a lot of training. Mom and Hodge say we’re almost about ready to go out on our own.”

“I remember that feeling.” Luke remarked, shooting him a smile as they left the Institute. “Are you excited?”

Alec gave an eager nod. “Yeah, a lot! Though Jace and Izzy are even more excited. Iz had her rune ceremony a year ago and wanted to go out the very next day.”

“Sounds like the three of you are very dedicated.”

He gave a shrug. “I guess? Jace is for sure, though he had been training even before he came to us. With runes and everything. Michael Wayland wasn’t part of any Conclave, so I don’t think he had any interest in following the norm. Or even the rules. His influence has always made Jace determined to be the best warrior ever.”

“What about you?” Luke asked and Alec couldn’t help but blush. 

“Oh, I really want to be the Head someday. I like diplomacy. Mom and d-uh, Robert, have been training me to be in charge. To take responsibility, for a long time. Since Izzy was born, or around then.”

“That’s something you want, too, right?” Luke sounded a little unsure and Alec couldn't help but to feel defensive.

“Well, I’m already responsible for Jace and Izzy. When I’m older, I’m sure I can be responsible for the whole Institute.” He told him in a firm tone, the need for him to support him causing a tightness in his chest.

Luke was quiet for a moment and then said, “You’ll be an excellent Head for the Institute, Alec.”

“Thanks Luke!” He gave him a very wide smile, the compliment making his chest tight in a whole new, far more enjoyable, way. He was worried at the man’s silence, but his easy belief had him feeling better immediately. He realized then that he had dominated their conversation so far. So, with an embarrassed blush he asked, “How was your week?”

“Okay. Work was stressful, but I managed to get your room all done.” He said the last part with a quick glance in his direction and wide grin. 

“Oh?” Alec asked, his expression suddenly a mixture of intrigue and surprise. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. I hope you like it, though.”

When they reached the house, Luke led him to his room and he let out a small gasp. Alec more than liked it. He loved it. In the center of the room was a queen sized bed with a plush black headboard. It was covered in the gray down comforter Alec had chosen. There was a pile of pillows stacked at the head. Right before the pillows was the jaguar Alec had immediately loved. The bed was completed by the foot of it, where the plush black fleece blanket was folded across.

On either side of the bed was a black side table topped with silver lamps that had deep gray shades. There was an alarm clock on the one to the right, and a confusing, but really cool, metal container was on the left. It was shallow and curved with a geometric 3-D texture. Alec liked it, and liked it even more when he saw it was full of M&M’s. 

The far wall of the room had a soft looking black loveseat where the other two fleece blankets were draped. Beside it was a tall, fully stocked book case that Alec’s eyes were immediately drawn to. He couldn’t wait to see what they were. 

Across from the bed was a small open closet and sleek black dresser. There was nothing on, or in, either of them but he could tell they both could hold far more clothes than he even owned. 

Alec turned to face Luke, his expression open and stunned. The man gave him what he was sure was a nervous smile. He moved from the door to Alec's side and said, “I know it's bare right now, but we can work on getting it more your style.”

“I love it.” Alec told him sincerely as he ran his hand over the black blanket. “The bookcase is a nice surprise.”

Luke’s expression turned relieved and his shoulders loosened slightly. “I asked the pack members with kids what books they liked. I also got some classics.”

“Thank you Luke, this is wonderful.”

“You’re very welcome Alec.” he smiled warmly and then asked, “Have you ever had take out Chinese?”

He shook his head and Luke motioned for him to follow him. “Then you are in for a treat. I know how to get the best in New York.”

Dinner was far past good. Alec fell in love with sweet and sour chicken. The food though wasn’t the only thing he enjoyed. The company was what really made the meal fantastic. Talking with Luke was something he didn’t know if he’d ever tire of. 

His father was eager to hear everything he had to say. From trivial things, like favorite animals, to his opinion on Clave politics. He had never had anyone, let alone an adult, talk to him so freely. 

He told Alec things as well. Told him what it was like in a pack. Talked about how hard it was to transition out of being a Shadowhunter. Explained things about mundane culture Alec had never even thought about. 

Conversation between them was far easier than any other Alec had ever had. Especially with Robert. It flowed naturally between them. They stayed up, seated in Luke’s comfortable living room, talking well into the night. Late enough even, that Alec began to fall asleep as they spoke. 

“C’mon kiddo. Let's get you to bed.” Luke said when Alec’s eyes began to droop for the third time. He didn’t resist as he helped him to stand and guide him to his room. He even let him help him into the bed. 

“Thanks for having me here, Luke.” he mumbled as he began to drift into sleep. He was almost certain that he had pressed a soft touch to Alec’s head when he replied. 

“You’re always welcome here, Alec.”

The next morning, he woke eager and excited. After an amazing night of sleep, he had more than enough energy. Energy and anticipation had him practically bounding through the house. He came to a stop in the kitchen where he found Luke placing some sort of flat pancake onto a plate. 

“Morning Alec. Did you sleep well?” he greeted.

Alec nodded and sat on one of the bar stools at the small circular table in the corner. “Yeah, really well. You?”

“Very.”

“That's good.” he tilted his head curiously and asked, “What’re you making?”

“Crepes. You fill them with fruit, cream, sugar. Whatever you want. Then either roll or fold them up.”

He blinked. “Just straight sugar?”

Luke hummed in agreement, then added, “You can make it cinnamon sugar if you’d like.”

He grinned and gave an eager nod. “That sounds so amazing!”

“I hoped you would like them.” he said as he set a plate before Alec containing three rolled crepes.

He eagerly took a bite and his eyes widened at the soft cinnamon flavored pastry. “These are amazing!” he exclaimed after swallowing. “Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome.” Luke sat across from him with his own plate. “Are you looking forward to the zoo today?”

He gave an enthusiastic nod. “I’ve been thinking about it all week. I’ve never been to anything like a zoo and am so excited to see it! Thank you for taking me.”

“We’ll get to all of them in New York at some point then.” Luke promised. “We’re going to the Prospect Park zoo today.”

Alec’s expression turned shocked, mouth falling open and eyes going impossibly wide. “You want to take me to all of them?”

Luke nodded. “I want to do anything you’d enjoy doing together, Alec. There are plenty of zoos, and plenty of time. If you want to see them all, we’ll see them all.”

Alec gave him a smile that he knew was far softer, and shyer, then he meant it to be. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me Alec. I’m happy to take you places, to do things with you. Especially if you’ll like them.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it, Luke.”

Like was an understatement. He more than enjoyed the zoo. There were so many different animals to see. Alec adored the sea lions. He found the foxes absolutely adorable. He couldn't stop staring at the cows. There was one cow in particular that was way too adorable. She was fat and a brilliant fluffy chocolate brown with wide dark eyes that seemed to stare back at him. He enjoyed every animal they saw, but those three in particular were his favorites. 

After walking through the entire zoo, they stopped at the café and gift shop. They ate delicious, but expensive, sandwiches. As the food disappeared, Luke nodded towards the gift center. 

“Lets get some souvenirs.”

Alec almost dropped his sweet tea. “Oh, no, that's okay. Those have to cost a lot of money.”

“I'm sure getting some things to remember today will be good for us.” Luke replied softly. “Something special. Did you have a favorite?”

“Well, three. The sea lions made me smile. The fox was beautiful. I loved the cows!”

Luke beamed. “Let's go see what they have of each.”

“Are you sure? I don’t need material things, Luke. I enjoyed getting to spend time with you.”

His grin only increased as he nodded. “Material things will be a fun bonus then.”

Alec found a few postcards of each animal. He was happy with them, until his eyes fell to a large plush brown cow that looked exactly like the one he had loved so much. 

Luke must have caught his gaze, because he lifted her off the shelf and handed her over to him. “This one?”

Alec found the price tag and turned it to him, eyes immediately going wide. “Luke, no! This costs so much!”

“I want you to have it, Alec.” Luke told him, his tone offering no debate. “The price isn’t going to hurt me financially in any way. I saw the look in your eyes. You lit up when you saw this. You want it, right?”

Alec squeezed the cow to his chest and nodded. “Yeah. I really do.”

“Good then! Grab the postcards too.”

When they got home, Alec settled the cow on the bed beside the jaguar. They were the most precious things he had ever been given and deserved a place of honor. Once she was settled, he then stared at the three postcards, unsure where they should go. After a moment he went asking Luke for some tape. 

As soon as it was acquired, he tapped the three postcards to the wall above the dresser. Something about them grouped together there made him smile. They were the first decoration he had ever hung up, anywhere. It felt like home. 

As the weeks passed, he added more to his little collage. A postcard and photo strip from Coney Island. More zoo postcards. Some aquarium ones. His favorite were the ones from the planetarium. That trip had instilled a love of space in him. He even had a model of the solar system displayed on the dresser. 

He loved his beautiful collection of memories. Despite what he had told Luke that first weekend, he adored having a physical reminder of the wonderful things they had done together. One weekend, his father had even given him something to make the collage even better. 

It was a large, three foot by three and a half foot, board. It was padded and wrapped in a deep blue fabric covered in silver runes. Black ribbon was crisscrossed along its surface. Luke explained that it was a memory board. The ribbons across it were meant to hold whatever he wanted between them. 

Alec adored it. So much so, that he actually hugged Luke in thanks as soon as his collection was transferred to its surface. It was the first time they had actually embraced, and they both fell into it. Luke gripped him to himself, and he did the same right back. He didn’t know how much he’d enjoy a fatherly hug until he had received one. He had no desire to let go until he had to.

Eventually, he had to, but he refused to let it be a rarity. He hugged Luke every chance he got. In greeting. In goodbye. Goodnight. Just because he could. He became very, very accustomed to the comforting feeling of his father’s hug. 

It took only three months of amazing weekends with Luke to know that he wanted more. He loved getting to know his father. He loved having all new, amazing experiences. Despite that, he wanted more. Something stable and normal. Like a real family. 

One Sunday evening in August, he brought it up nervously. They were on the way back to the Institute, disappointment surrounding them both. He hoped Luke felt it too as he said with a soft voice, “Luke, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What's that, Alec?”

He cleared his throat. “Would you want to spend more time with me? Like, maybe I could stay with you every other week? I’d like to be able to spend time with you like a family. I love what we’ve been doing, but I just. I kind of want more.”

Luke was far past beaming by the time Alec had stopped talking. “Alec, I would love nothing more. Would Maryse be okay with it?”

He shrugged. “We can talk to her today?”

“Absolutely.” Luke agreed immediately. 

His mom, at first, seemed reluctant to allow him to do so. She gave dozens of apparent reasons why he shouldn't. He was stubborn and debated every one of them. His refusal to back down showed her how serious he was. Seeing how much it meant to him, she eventually relented. From then on, every other week when Luke got off work, he picked Alec up from the Institute. Like it was a regular, mundane school. The young Shadowhunter loved it. 

* * *

Luke had been surprised, but delighted, that Alec wanted to spend more time with him. Especially that he wanted to do so doing more mundane things. Like watching TV or reading together. He was also surprised that he made sure he was at Luke’s for his birthday. 

“You’ve missed thirteen of them. I don’t want you to miss this one too.” his son had said when he had asked him why. 

Luke was beyond touched and did his best to spoil the young man. He got him a full mundane archery set and a membership to an archery club in town. “So you can do something you love, even outside of the Institute.”

Alec seemed very delighted. He thanked him with open gratefulness and a tight hug that made him love his son even more. He had no idea how much having the boy in his life would bring a light to it. He has never been more grateful to have someone around. To be able to know such an amazing young man. Especially when said young man was his flesh and blood.

There were some times though, that being in Alec’s life were more difficult than others. Alec’s first solo patrol with his siblings had his heart rate skyrocketing. Of course he trusted the boy, and knew that he could handle himself. Though, what parent wouldn't be afraid for their son while they were killing demons. 

Another issue was Jocelyn. She seemed beyond nervous that he had an active Shadowhunter at his home half of the time. She wouldn’t stop telling him so, either. Stressing that he was asking for trouble. He though, refused to let her paranoia ruin anything, or anytime, he had with Alec. 

He loved his son, and he was certain that Alec loved him. He had begun to open up so much more, to be more carefree with their interactions. He was always delighted to spend time with Luke, to share his developing interests. There wasn’t a thing he would allow to disrupt that. 

Despite Jocelyn wanting him over with her and Clary, he spent Thanksgiving with his son. He was determined to put his all into preparing dinner for them. Shadowhunters didn’t celebrate the holiday and he wanted Alec’s first to be good. He wanted him to feel the familial love the holiday was meant to instill. 

He seemed to be enjoying it. He was intrigued as he watched the parade, though he did have a lot of questions on mundane pop culture. He even more enthusiastically ate the turkey and all its fixings. He gave delighted compliments on every dish and didn’t hesitate to dive back in for more. They almost didn’t have any leftovers to clean up.

There were plenty of dishes though. Something that Alec didn’t even hesitate to help him with. He never had an issue with doing things around the house, especially if they were doing it together. Luke knew that was almost for sure an aspect of Alec being Alec. No other teenager he knew was as eager to help with chores. Or to spend time with their parents. Alec was happy to do both.

That night Alec gave him the best surprise he had ever received. While they were cleaning up together in comfortable silence, he spoke in a soft voice. “There was something I’ve been wondering?”

Even after about half a year, Alec was still nervous when he brought things up. Like he thought Luke would ignore, or be annoyed, by his words. He knew whatever Alec had to say when he asked if he could. would be important to him. Luke always tried to make him feel more at ease with soft smiles and comforting tones. This time was no different. 

“About what?”

“Would it, uhm, would it be too soon to call you dad?”

Luke lowered the pan he was washing and turned to face his son. He was happier than he had ever been at the question. His son though, seemed to be made of nerves. He was idly playing with the dish cloth in his hands, his eyes fixed on the movement. 

“I know we haven’t known each other long,” the teen continued, “but you’ve been such an amazing dad to me. Something Robert never took the time to do. I just,” he looked up to meet Luke’s eyes. “I’d just really like to be able to call you dad.”

“Alec, son, of course you can call me dad.”

His face lit up and he hugged himself to Luke tightly. He gripped his son back as tight, yet gentle, as he could, tears springing to his eyes. Love coursed through him and he couldn’t help but to thank the Angel for giving him this amazing boy as his son. He didn’t think he would ever have a family, but here he was with one all of his own. No matter how small, Alec was his family. His own personal pack that he would protect with his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! You are all so very amazing, you're enjoyment of this story gives me encouragement! I'd love to hear from you. :D


	5. The Frays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the introduction of Jocelyn and Clary! I'm not sure why, but this is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Over the next few months, things kept to the same pattern. He would see Luke as often as possible during their scheduled week. Unfortunately, things sometimes came up. He’d be stuck out late on a patrol and it wouldn’t make sense to not stay at the Institute after reporting back in. Luke would sometimes have a case that kept him at the office almost all night. Even with those speedbumps, he was able to be over at his dad’s in the evening most days of their designated week. 

During that time, Maryse led the Institute, and most importantly Robert, to believe that he was getting additional training. He had no idea exactly what sort of training she was telling them, but he was grateful for the lie. It meant no one asked him what he was doing every night when he left in an eager, almost run. It made doing so, so much easier. 

Their routine didn’t change, but he knew he was. Luke’s influence was calming. He no longer felt so tense and like he had to fit into a specific role. He felt like he was able to relax and be himself. That he was able to see things in a way he hadn’t before. Learn things he had never known possible. He felt like he was growing into a better version of himself. 

Internal growth wasn’t the only sort he began to experience. In the spring after meeting Luke, he went through his first real growth spurt. It was painful and irritating, but at the same time he loved it because he was now a few inches taller than Jace. It was only a couple, but enough to be able to rub it in. 

Unfortunately, that meant a whole new wardrobe. Since all his clothes were becoming too small or short. Some things wouldn’t even button properly. It didn’t take long for Luke to insist on taking him to get new clothes. Despite hating having to go at all, he was glad he had gone with his dad and not his sister or mom. Those two would be insufferable. 

He still felt that Luke had gone overboard on what they bought. His dad bought him so many different articles of clothing, he wasn’t sure what to do with it all. He was attempting to figure out how to fit it all into his dresser when the front door opened. Seconds later, a voice he didn’t recognize sounded through the house. 

“Luke! Simon and I need a hand!”

He froze. The girl sounded very young and he had no idea what to do. Did he stay in his room, or let the girl and whoever Simon was know that Luke wasn’t here? He decided it was best to at least see if they were okay. Just in case they were pack members and needed his dad for something important.

The two people in his living room were not at all what he was expecting. Both were young, younger than him and maybe even Izzy. One was a bespeckled boy and the other a girl with bright ginger hair. They stared at him in shock. The girl's eyes flickered to his deflect rune, but the boy's gaze didn't leave his face. So only she was part of the Downworld?

“Who are you?” she asked, her arms crossed angrily. 

“I’m Alec. Luke’s son.”

“Luke has a son!” the boy gasped, his eyes behind his glasses going even more incredibly huge. 

“I uh, only found out about a year ago.”

“And you live here?” the girl asked skeptically. 

“Half the time. The other half I’m with my mom. Who are you?”

“Clary.”

“Simon.”

“Nice to meet you. Luke went out to get some dinner. Can I help you?”

“We wanted his advice on police stuff. We’ve got a school project.” Simon replied. 

“Ah, okay.” They fell into an awkward silence that Alec broke by nodding towards the kitchen. “Want some juice? Or something?”

Neither of them got a chance to answer before the door opened and Luke walked in. “I’m certain you’ll love the Thai, Alec.” he was saying as he entered and then stopped, expression turning shocked. 

“Clary? Simon?”

“Luke!” Simon exclaimed. “Why didn’t you say you had a son?”

Luke smiled at Alec and then glanced at the younger kids. “I wanted to get to know him on my own for a while. His mom told us both about each other last June.”

“Oh wow!” Clary glanced between them for a moment, as if only now believing what Alec had told her. “You guys do look a lot alike. I’m glad you found each other.”

“I am too, Clary.” Luke said with a soft look that held a tinge of worry as he added, “You two okay?”

“We just wanted some advice on police stuff. We have a project about a mystery and investigation kind of thing.” Simon replied. “We can go though?”

Alec was instantly intrigued by his first remark. “A mystery?”

“Yeah!” Clary exclaimed. “We all got in pairs and the detective team that gets it most right wins a prize.”

“That actually sounds really fun.” Alec said before asking, “Can I help?”

Both of them nodded eagerly and with a chorus of, “Yes!”

Luke cleared his throat as he lifted the bag of food. “Dinner first, children. Got plenty for all of us.”

After a dinner of delicious Thai, Alec eagerly fell into helping the preteens sort out their mystery. The clues were interesting and story appealing. He very much enjoyed working through it with the two of them. It wasn’t like anything he had ever done before.

Clary had out of the box ways of thinking and Simon far surpassed smart. Though Alec didn’t understand half of what they talked about as pop culture still went over his head. Nevertheless, he enjoyed talking with them. Even with Clary giving constant glances at his runes in confusion. They were really great company. He almost wished they didn’t have to leave. 

When they did though, he turned a questioning look to his dad. “Is she a werewolf? She kept glancing at my runes.”

Luke sighed and shook his head. “No. She’s well,” he sighed again and gestured to the couch beside him, “here, sit. It's a long story.”

Alec did with a curious look. As soon as he was settled, Luke gave an even heavier sigh. “How much do you know about the Circle?”

Alec’s brows went very high, not at all expecting that question. “Uhm, not a lot. I know Hodge was part of it, and as punishment is stuck in the Institute. We aren’t allowed to talk about it. So, there isn't a lot I know.”

Luke frowned and let out, yet another, heavy sigh. Alec would have been amused if the conversation wasn’t so serious. “I’m not at all surprised. The Circle was led by a man named Valentine Morgenstern. He had this vision of the Shadow World. A dark vision of genocide and Shadowhunters as a ruling force. He led an uprising against the Clave. He stole the Mortal Cup. Then he died in a fire.

“What isn't known is that he wasn't the only Morgenstern to disappear. His wife Jocelyn ran.”

“Clary is their daughter, isn't she?” Alec asked softly, to which Luke nodded. 

“Clary knows nothing of the Shadow World. Jocelyn wants to keep her completely separated. To protect her from anything left of the Circle.”

“She has the sight though?” he questioned. “How does her mom stop her from questioning what she sees?”

“Sometimes, Jocelyn will have her memory erased. It happens whenever she thinks Clary is getting too close to the Shadow World.”

Alec frowned, not liking that idea at all. He didn’t voice his thoughts though. Instead, asked in an almost nervous tone, “Will I get to see them again?”

“Did you like spending time with them?” Luke’s question was met by a nod. 

“Yeah. They were different. Light hearted in a way even my siblings aren't. Would it be okay if I did?”

“I think having them as friends would be really good for you, Alec. I’d love for them to come over again.”

They did. A lot. Alec loved each and every amount of time they got to spend together. Especially as he learned something new with each visit. Simon taught him video games. Showed him movies and tv. Explained his religion and how it shaped his family. Clary taught him art. She showed him how to paint and the differences between mediums. Helped him find a way to express himself through color, though he wasn’t the best at it. 

He taught them things as well. He shared his passion for the stars. Brought them to his favorite zoo and practically gave a lecture on all the animals. He even had them come with him to his archery club to try and teach them to shoot. Neither were very good at it, but seeing them laugh and enjoy themselves was worth it. They weren’t Shadowhunters, they didn’t need to know how to use a weapon. 

The fact that they were mundane, that they were ordinary children, was part of the reason he enjoyed spending time with them so much. He was able to, for even just a few hours, pretend that he was too. That summer was wonderful. Full of a whole new sort of friendship than he had ever known. He loved it more than he could express. 

Of course, that meant when it was jerked out from under him, he became devastated. 

* * *

Luke smiled happily as he watched his son and pseudo daughter paint the solar system onto said son’s wall. He stood leaning against the door in order to observe as they playfully bickered. It was a heartwarming sight. 

A sudden knocking on the door had him pulling away from the touching display so he could answer it. When he opened it, it was to see Jocelyn standing there with a frown on her face. 

“Hey Jocelyn, come in.” 

She gave him a tight lipped smile and stepped into the house. “Luke. Is Clary here?”

“She is.”

Two peals of laughter broke from Alec’s room and Jocelyn’s lips turned into a frown. “That's that Shadowhunter of yours, isn't it?” she asked tensely. 

“My son. Yes.”

Her arms crossed and she glared at him. “Luke! I told you, I don’t want her to have anything to do with the Shadow World!”

“And she’s not.” he replied firmly. “They’re painting his wall. They haven’t once spoken about the Shadow World.”

“So, this has become a thing!” she exclaimed.

“Jocelyn, they’re friends. Has Clary not told you? I don’t understand the problem you’re having. Alec isn’t a Shadowhunter here. He’s just a teenage boy.”

“Of course you don't! It's not your family you are risking!”

“Alec is not a risk to Clary!” he hissed. “I would never do anything that would put her in danger, you know that!”

“All Shadowhunters are a risk!” She yelled back. 

“Mom?” Clary’s soft voice came from behind them. They both turned to face her and met two pairs of wide eyes.

“Clary, we’re leaving. Let’s go.”

“What! No! I’m painting with Alec.” she pointed to said boy. “This is Alec. Luke’s son. He’s my friend. Figured Luke told you about him, right?”

“Hi ma’am.” Alec gave her a cautious wave, his smile hesitant and almost worried. “It's nice to meet you.”

Jocelyn just gave him a sharp nod. “Clary, wait for me downstairs.”

“But I’m painting with Alec!”

“You have an appointment. Go downstairs.”

Clary shot Alec an apologetic, confused look. “I’ll come back after. We can finish up Jupiter.”

“Okay, Clary.” Alec said softly, his voice sad. “Good luck at your appointment.”

She reached over and gave him a hug, which he returned immediately. He seemed reluctant to let go, and when he eventually had to, it was with a sad smile. She smiled at him and then to Luke. Then immediately brushed past her mom to storm out the door. 

As soon as she was gone, Jocelyn turned harsh eyes back to Luke. “This will not happen again.” she said firmly. “We’re going to Magnus’s and she will not be around anything Shadow World related again.”

“Are you saying if my son is in my life, Clary can’t be? I love Alec. He isn’t going anywhere.” His words brokered no argument, and Jocelyn shook her head. 

“Of course not. Clary can come over. When he’s not here.”

“That’s not fair.” Luke said through gritted teeth. “There is nothing wrong with her knowing Alec. She knows Dot and I. She is Alec’s friend. Simon too. What are you going to do? Drag him to Magnus? He would never go for that. You aren’t Simon’s parent.”

“I’ll figure it out.” she snapped and stormed to the door. She paused there and turned back to look at Luke. “I’m keeping my daughter safe. Shadowhunters are nothing but danger. You of all people should know it.”

“Alec isn’t Valentine.”

“But he  _ is _ Maryse’s.” 

The door snapped shut. The room fell into a painful silence. A silence that was only broken by a sudden, sharp, broken cry.

Luke turned to face Alec and his heart broke at the sight of his crestfallen face and tear filled eyes. He instantly hurried to his side and pulled him into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry, son.” he consoled as he ran a comforting hand along Alec’s back. 

Alec’s own hands gripped tightly to the back of Luke’s shirt as he buried his head into his shoulder. “She’s going to forget me, isn't she? Both her and Simon.”

“I’m so sorry.” he said again, unsure of what else he could say to comfort him. 

“I’d never let anything hurt Clary!” he exclaimed, voice muffled by Luke’s shoulder. “She’s a good person. And so innocent. I’d protect her with my life!”

“I know Alec.”

He leaned back enough to meet teary eyes with Luke’s. “I’d never hurt you either, dad. I know mom hurt you because you’re a werewolf. I’d never do that.”

“I know, son.” Luke pulled him into an even tighter embrace. “You’re a very good, honorable young man. You’re what Shadowhunters are supposed to be and I am so proud of you.”

Alec sniffled. “I don’t want to lose Simon and Clary. I’ve never made a friend on my own before. Never had someone like being around me because they wanted to, not because they were related.”

“I wish I could change her mind. Her paranoia isn’t fair to any of you. I’ve always known that Clary is safe with you. I’d do anything I could to convince her of it too.”

He shook his head. “No, dad, no. You could risk losing them too. I’ll be okay. It’ll just take a bit.”

“Alec, I’m your father. Not the other way around. I protect you.”

He just shook his head again. “You love Clary. Jocelyn is your friend. Please don’t risk that.”

“I love you more.” he said firmly, pulling Alec back so he can meet his eyes. “I will always choose you over anyone.”

“You don’t have to choose anything.” Alec said softly. “I want Clary to be in your life. That way one of us gets to know her, and gets to see that she’s safe. Happy.”

“You are far too selfless for your own good, Alec.”

He shrugged and then leaned back onto Luke’s shoulder. “I love you, dad. Thank you for trying to make me feel better. For _wanting_ to make me feel better.”

“I love you too. I will always help you in any way I can. I wish I could fix all of this.”

“It's not your fault. I’m glad I knew them for the bit I got to. That I was able to make friends on my own. Thank you, for giving me that chance.”

His words caused Luke’s heart to hurt and he held his son even tighter. Despite what Alec had said, Luke was determined to do everything to allow Clary and Alec to be friends again. He knew their friendship was good for them both. He just didn’t know if he’d ever be able to convince Jocelyn of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading! The support on this story means the world to me! I would love to hear from you. :D


	6. The New York Wolf Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I stupidly fell down my stairs and messed my arm up. Made writing pretty hard. :/ I'll try and get back into weekly updates, but with how crazy my schedule has been I'm not sure I'll be able to. Will do my absolute hardest though! Hope you enjoy the introduction of, at least some, of the werewolves of New York.

For weeks after having Clary and Simon’s friendship ripped from him, Alec was very down. Luke had even caught him sitting on his bed and staring at his unfinished solar system on his wall. His eyes were pained and mouth set in a hard frown. It was a look that Luke couldn't handle seeing on his face. 

The day after he found his son staring at a wall like it betrayed him, he had a hard time concentrating at work. His thoughts were preoccupied on how to help Alec. So much so, that Alaric flicked the side of his head to gain his attention. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Luke sighed heavily. “Alec. He became friends with Clary and Simon over the summer. Jocelyn got angry because he's a Shadowhunter. Erased Clary’s memories again. Even managed to get Simon to forget him. Alec is heartbroken about it. He won’t say anything, but I can tell. He hadn’t ever made friends before and it's tearing him up to lose them.”

“Harsh.” Alaric replied. “Not even with other Shadowhunters?”

“His brother and sister. But I don’t think he counts them. He’s the older brother and sees himself as a protector. Though, he took that role on himself with Simon and Clary too.”

“Is he prejudiced?”

Luke gave a firm shake of his head. “Not at all. I tell him about the pack often, and he’s always excited to hear more.”

“Then why not introduce him to the pack? A few of our members have teen kids. How old is he?”

“Just turned fifteen a little over a week ago.” Luke replied as he thought about what Alaric had suggested. As long as Alec agreed, he thought it was a good idea. Well, with one exception. 

“Do you think Theo will care?”

Alaric frowned for a moment before nodding, conceding the point. “Okay. So he may care. Why not just invite those few over? Miranda has a fourteen year old and the Ryan’s daughter is thirteen I think?”

“Yeah, I’ll see if Alec is up for it and then ask them. Thanks Alaric.”

“No problem.”

He actually really liked the idea of introducing Alec to the pack. They were like family to him, and he was eager to share them with his son. He hoped it was something the teen wanted as well. 

Alec was already home when he got there, his dark eyes focused on the screen of the TV and fingers flying over a game controller. 

“What are you playing son?” he asked as he stashed his gun in the safe, sending curious glances the teens way. 

“Morrowind. I’m just making a character. Simon was going to show it to me. Said it was a fighting adventure and I’d like it.”

Luke glanced to the screen, a soft smile crossing his features at the warrior his son was building. It was so him, that for a moment he missed the sadness in his tone. When he caught it, his expression fell. He walked over to sit beside him before asking softly, “Alec, I was wondering if you’d like to meet a couple members of my pack?”

Alec set the controller aside and gave him a questioning look. “Really? Why?”

“I hate seeing you so down. There isn’t anything I can do about Jocelyn. She’s far too stubborn. But I can help you meet new people. There are two teens near your age in the pack that you could meet. If you want to, of course.”

Alec scratched at his neck nervously for a second. “Will they hate me for being a Shadowhunter?”

“I’ll make sure they wouldn’t before they would even come over. You don’t have to, Alec. I just hate seeing you feeling so alone.”

His son thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. I think I’d like that. Werewolf kids grew up different even to mundanes. It would be really cool to get to know some. Learn from them.”

Luke gave him a delighted grin. “I’m glad to hear it. I’ll ask their parents when a good time to get together would be.”

Alec gave him a soft smile in return. “Thanks, dad.”

“Of course son. Having friends is important. I know they can’t replace Simon and Clary, but at least you can make new friends in them.”

He nodded in agreement, and Luke hoped the meeting went well. He would hate for Alec to have to go through another painful disappointment. 

* * *

Alec was incredibly nervous to meet the members of his dad’s pack. Luke had promised him that they were looking forward to meeting him. That they were as intrigued by the Nephilim teen and his differences as he was of them. That didn’t diminish his nerves though. 

For the last half hour he had been fidgeting mindlessly with anything he could get his hands on. Luke was in the kitchen fixing up dinner and he was seated on the couch, twirling the remote around like it was a baton. He dropped it harshly when the doorbell rang. 

He followed Luke’s path to the entrance with his eyes and then stood. To keep his hands still he dropped into a parade rest almost out of habit. His shoulders even squared as a small blonde woman and equally blonde boy around his age entered. 

“Alec, this is Miranda and her son Riley.”

The boys face split into a wide, gap toothed grin. “It's so nice to meet you! I’ve wanted to meet a Shadowhunter for so long! Theo says you are dangerous, but to me an angel warrior sounds so amazing! Like an anime character!”

“Anime?” Alec asked, his head tilting slightly in question. Riley’s eyes lit up and he gave a dramatic gasp. 

“You’ve never seen anime!?”

“I have no idea what it is.”

“It's Japanese animation! Most are fantastical, but there are some that are more realistic. Do you like animation?”

“I really like Futurama?” Alec replied but it came out questioningly. Riley didn’t seem to notice as he just let out another excited gasp. 

“I love Futurama! Zoidberg is my favorite. He’s so misunderstood, but super sweet regardless. Also, the idea of the future is so intriguing.”

“I like it because I love space. I think it would be cool to explore a new planet.”

“Me too!”

Riley proved to be incredibly easy to talk to. They spent the thirty minutes waiting for the others to arrive talking about what sort of aliens were out there. It was the most inane, but fun, conversation Alec was sure he had ever had. 

“Have you seen Ancient Aliens?” Riley asked. 

“No. Is it good?”

“Oh, it's so good!” he exclaimed. “It's historic, but like through the lens of aliens existing. There are some that speculate that angels and demons are species of aliens.”

“Well, technically they are from other worlds.” 

Riley gasped, something he seemed to do a lot, and beamed. “Dude! That means  _ you’re _ part alien!”

“Maybe they’ll take me to their planet then.” Alec replied with a wry grin, causing Riley to burst into laughter with an eager nod. 

“Ooh, take me with you!”

Their discussion was suddenly cut short by the arrival of the other pack members. Alec’s anxiety returned unbidden and Riley gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Ellie is a sweetie.” he promised. “And her dads are awesome!”

Anything else said went over the young Shadowhunter’s head at the word ‘dads’. Especially when his new friend meant exactly what Alec thought he had. Riley’s packmate had two fathers in a loving, committed relationship. With each other. 

He was also right that Ellie was a sweetheart. She was wide eyed and eager, happy to fall into enthusiastic conversation with the two boys. Despite how easy it was to talk with the two werewolves, Alec was distracted. He couldn't help the multitude of times he glanced at the two Ryan men. 

Luke must have noticed he wasn't entirely engaged, as he ended up ending the night short despite all three of the teens' protest. 

“How about you guys get together next weekend?” his father suggested gently. “Alec has never played laser tag.”

“You’ve never played laser tag!” They exclaimed together. 

Their disbelief was enough to settle any debate on whether or not they’d get together next weekend he was at Luke’s. They eagerly made plans to go to the arcade. 

Not long after the guests had left, Luke came into his room with a soft knock. Alec looked up to meet his eyes with a hesitant smile before glancing back down to the rounded cube of opalite he was playing with. 

“What's wrong kiddo?” Luke asked when he had sat himself down on Alec’s desk chair to the right of his bed. 

“You don’t think there is anything wrong with it, do you?”

“With what, Alec?”

“Your pack members. Men liking men.”

“Not at all.” Luke replied. “Do you?”

Alec gave a shallow shake of his head, but stubbornly refused to look at his dad. “No.”

“But?”

He sighed and his shoulders lifted up around his ears. “But I’m scared.”

“What of?”

“That there  _ is _ something wrong with it.” he finally looked up to meet his dad’s dark worried eyes. “That there is something wrong with  _ me _ .”

Understanding came over Luke’s features and he left the desk chair to sit beside him on the bed. One of his arms wrapped around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Alec. No matter who you’re attracted to.”

“Even if it's boys?” his voice was small and nervous, eyes downcast on his fidgeting fingers. “Even if I think girls are appalling and kind of gross, but boys are the prettiest things I've ever seen? Like Jace. And this vampire I met. And even Riley.”

“Absolutely. Your sexuality would never make you lesser to me. To anyone who matters. You’re an amazing young man, and someday you’ll fall in love with a man lucky enough to have you. I will always be proud of you. Be true to yourself, Alec and you’ll find all the happiness in the world.”

“I love you, dad.” Alec told him, his tone far warmer after Luke’s open, pure acceptance. “And I don’t know if I’d be able to do that. Accept myself, I mean, If I didn't have you.”

“I love you too, Alec.” Luke hugged him tighter. “And I know you would be able to. You’re able to do anything you set your mind to. I’m just glad that I can be here to help you do so.”

His father’s love and support made it easier for Alec to see that there was nothing at all wrong with being in love with another man. He actually felt a little embarrassed for ever having questioned it. It was another thing Shadowhunter culture had twisted the perception of. He felt even more ashamed for having stared at the Ryan's the night they had met. Ashamed and guilty. 

He had no idea how to approach the men, but after laser tag he had no issue saying something to Ellie as soon as he got the chance. Which took longer than he had expected. 

The outing had ended up being an almost whole pack one, every wolf with a child between ten and eighteen participating. Alec had fun with the game, and was very good at it. The game was done though, and he was beginning to feel mildly overwhelmed by all of the people around. 

His anxiety was obvious enough that Ellie and Riley noticed. As soon as they got a chance, they led him, with a horde of soft pretzels, over to a much quieter corner of the arcade. 

“We’re sorry they’re all so loud.” Ellie told him as they sat down. “They’re a bunch of rambunctious puppies. I swear.”

Alec chuckled and gave a small shrug. “Don't be sorry. I’ve had fun.”

“Just not used to so much noise?” Riley asked and he gave a huff of a laugh.

“Shadowhunter kids are much more reserved.” he admitted. “But they’re far less fun.” He gave them a reassuring smile and then added, “I actually wanted to say sorry to you two as well. Especially you, Ellie.”

They exchanged a confused look and Ellie pointed to herself. “Me? What for?”

Alec blushed and looked down to his pretzel, tearing it into pieces as he gathered his thoughts. “Uhm. The night we met, I was a little preoccupied with your parents because, uhm, well I was worried. I’ve known I was attracted to boys for a while, but I didn’t realize it was okay. I was kinda in shock and rude because of it. So, I’m sorry.”

Of all the responses he was expecting, for the girl to hug him was not in any way one of them. He was shocked enough that he froze at first. She made to pull away, an apology on her lips, but he pulled her back in and returned the embrace. She let out a small laugh, one that only increased when Riley joined the hug. 

“Thank you for telling us.” Ellie said when they separated. “Coming out isn’t easy even in the mundane world. I can’t imagine how hard it would be surrounded by Shadowhunters.”

“As far as I know, I’m the only, uhm, gay one.” Alec admitted, only briefly hesitating at the label. “I’m not even sure I can tell the rest of my family.”

“No matter how they react, just know you’ll always have us.” Riley promised firmly. “No matter what.”

He did, too. The three of them ended up forming a bond Alec once more wasn’t expecting. He even felt comfortable telling them something he hadn’t even shared with Luke yet. Something he didn’t even  _ want _ his dad to know.

They were absentmindedly watching Futurama when Alec softly brought it up. “Did I ever tell you why my dad introduced us?”

“You wanted to know the pack, right?” Riley asked curiously. 

“Well, yeah of course.” Alec replied. “But also, well, have you met Clary Fray? Or heard of her?”

“We haven’t met her, but we know she’s like Luke’s sorta daughter. Theo doesn’t like her.” Ellie replied. 

Alec frowned at that information but pushed it away to say, “Well, I met her. And her best friend Simon. I became good friends with them, but then Clary’s mom decided to make her forget me. Because she doesn’t want her to know about the Shadow World”

Riley gasped, and then immediately hugged him. “Oh, Alec! I’m so sorry! That’s awful!”

He accepted the hug and gave a sad smile. “I was pretty lonely without them. I’m much less lonely knowing you guys. But, uhm, I’m still worried about them.”

“Of course you are.” Ellie said as she curled into his other side. “You’re a Shadowhunter. Protecting is your thing.”

“I, may be protecting them still,” he admitted in a quiet voice. “Following them occasionally. Keeping an eye on them. Making sure they’re alright. Dad, he, he doesn't know.”

“Do you think he’d ask you to stop?” Ellie asked and Alec gave a heavy sigh. 

“Yeah. Yeah I think he would. That’s why I don’t want him to find out. Why I told you. Is there any way you can help me make sure he doesn’t? Tell him I’m with you if he asks or something?”

“We’ll help!” Riley promised firmly and Ellie nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah!” she exclaimed. “We’ll be alibis and lookouts! They’re your pack, and you protect your pack!”

“If they’re my pack, then so are you.” Alec confided. “So just, don’t do anything that could get you in trouble. I don’t want you getting in trouble for me.”

“Nonsense. You’d do anything for us, right?” Riley asked and he nodded. 

“You both are two of the nine people I would.” he assured easily. 

“And you’re one of ours.” Ellie agreed. “So let us be there for you, too.”

Alec glanced between them, his heartbeat picking up at the raw emotion on their faces. “So you really want to? You don’t feel like I’m coercing you?”

“Want to more than anything.” Riley promised. “We’ll be the three musketeers!”

“As long as I’m Athos.” Alec teased and they laughed. 

“Well who else would be the leader!” Ellie teased. “Of course you’re Athos!”

Alec was beyond touched by their faith and support of him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt that. Even from his own family. He loved Izzy and Jace, but as they got older their relationship got more strained. Jace was so in his own head by being the best, and being a Herondale, an arrogance that had gotten worse with age. Izzy at thirteen was becoming a young woman. Gone was the little girl who looked up to her big brother. In her place was a teenager who was often thought her stick in the mud brother was ‘cramping her style’. He knew they loved him, but they seemed to never see him as anything outside of his role as a Shadowhunter. Only seeing the persona he had at the Institute made it feel like they didn’t really know him. Or want to know him. He wished they did though. Because while his pack family was there for him, a part of him was unsure his real family had his back in the way he had theirs. And that, more than anything else ever could, broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have lots of Jace and Izzy and some super sweet sibling reconnection. Thank you so very much for reading, again I'm incredibly sorry it took so long! Hope to hear from you. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this is really short, but I'm going to post the first full chapter tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up an every Wednesday update schedule as well. Would love to hear from you! Comments and kudos are best encouragement.


End file.
